Opposites
by aroseforyou
Summary: When Anna finally has her mother back, they try to start a new life. Anna despises the Gilbert's and so avoids Jeremy, but what happens when shes bumps into a certain human with the shiny blond hair and sparkly blue eyes? *Bigger summary inside*
1. Introductions

**Opposites Attract  
**

**When Anna finally has her mother back, they decide to try and settle down. Anna despises the Gilbert's and so avoids Jeremy, but what happens when shes bumps into a certain human with the shiny blond hair and sparkly blue eyes. Join Anna and Matt on their journey of love, lust, hurt and betrayal.**

Finally I have her. My mother. Jeremy Gilbert was so easy to scam, thinking I actually liked him. What a lovesick puppy. His ancestor is the reason my mother was locked in that tomb, why the hell would I like him? and Damon. Damon freaking Salvatore. Who does he think he is threatening to kill my mother again? The little bitch. It's pathetic. He should know me and my mother are much older than him and could take him down with a blink of an eye. Then again, he should've seen this coming. It couldn't have taken him 145 years to figure out that Katherine was using him. His brother understands. Stefan knows that he was a possession of Katherine's and they couldn't control what was happening, that she was selfish and wreckless. It may have taken him a long time, but he's done it.

Damon is just so clueless.

But enough about the Salvatores. They're not my problem anymore. They can do whatever the hell they like. Now, it was all about me and my m-

"Woah" Stopping my train of thought, someone bumped into me knocking my new books from the library out of my hands.  
"I'm sorry. Here I'll help you..." The human said, bending down and helping me pick up my books. He placed them in my hands "The lost symbol, Dan Brown. You have good tastes in books"

Looking at him for the first time I was mezmorized. His hair was a beautiful shade of honey, and his eyes... well his eyes drew me in so very deeply. The colour was such pure and illuminating colour of blue. I shook my head laughing clumsly. "Yeah. Dan Brown is quite the writer" I smiled as he passed my books over. He smiled back, now akwardly starring at the floor.

"I'm Anna" I held out my hand. He looked gratful, as I tried covering up the akward silence and shook my hand.  
"Matt. Oh yeah you're Jeremy Gilberts girlfriend right?" He said. I squinted my right eye at his name.

"Friends. Just... just friends"  
"You guys didn't look like 'just friends' when you were making out at Duke's party the other night" Matt joked as we started walking together. I giggled and shrugged my shoulders.

"I was drunk and I'm pretty sure he was too" Oh his eyes were just so gorgeous. I bit my lip without realising, but he did, and a beautiful rose colour appeared on his cheeks as he blushed. I cleared my throat and shook my head akwardly laughing.

"Well hey it was nice meeting you, I gotta go..." He smiled. I was torn. I was torn and I'd only just met him? thats unhealthy.

"you gotta go..." I whispered to myself, however he heard anyway.

"Yeah... I'm meeting up with my girlfriend at the grill" He nodded. Ahhhh I remember. He was with the blonde girl. Pretty girl. Damon Salvatores ex girlfriend oh, and ex victim if I do recall correctly. I smiled, putting the loose bit of my fringe behind my left ear and waved.

"See you around" I said shyly.  
"Yeah sure!" he smiled warmly before slugishy walking ahead of me. When he was out of site I let out a huge breathe. That was embaressing. Oh, how I wish he'd stayed and talked to me. Shaking my head I started to walk again.

**_Later on, late afternoon_**

I said farewell to my mother as she prepared to set of and find us a place to stay. Somewhere out in the woods, within the outskirts of Mystic Falls. Wherever it is, it'll definitly beat this disguisting hotel room. I sighed, suddenly feeling alone. What the hell. I decided to go on my travels to the Mystic Grill and hopefully bump into a confused Jeremy. I let out a low, evil laugh before shutting the hotel door and setting of towards the grill.

Suprisingly it was quite full. Walking through the doors I felt the eyes of one Tyler Lockwood stalk me. Of course, the Lockwoods didn't appeal to me at all, but this Tyler kid was cute. I caught his stare and smiled sitting at a tabel alone. I didn't care if peple thought I was a 'loner' it's not like I have a choice. Vampires have to be loners in society today with all the trusting issues and what not.

Flicking through old text messages on my cell phone I felt the presence of someone sit across my table. Moving my phone from infront of my face, there sat Damon Salvatore. My eyebrows grew closer together. He looked terrible, and if I wasn't mistaken, slightly drunk.

"well well well, if it isn't Damon Salvatore stalking the new girl of Mystic Falls" I murmered. He rolled his eyes and sipped his whiskey which I had just realized was sitting on the table before us.

"whatever" he cleared his throat and then leaned slightly over the table. "Did you know, that I am one of Mystic Falls most elegible bachelors?" He whispered slurring on his words.I must of looked confused as his thumb was pointing towards a huge banner saying 'Fundraiser! Mystic Falls most eligable bachelours'

That explained why many people were here tonight.

I shook my head. "How'd I miss that" I mumbled to myself. He laughed, swooped his whiskey from the table and travelled over to the bar.

I sighed. "Poor bitch..." I whispered to myself, only to realise Matt and Elena talking to that blonde at the till were the raffle tickets were available. My heart moulded into a deformed shape and slowly melted. How could this guy I barley know make me feel like this?

He looked around the room, eager to escape the akwardness of the older women who I assumed was his mother, talking to Elena. His eyes found me. I jumped. Oh no, he caught me looking.

Still, his eyes caught mine and he smiled with a slight wave. I smiled back, but looked away instantly regretting looking at him.

Then suddenly I spotted two boys coming in my direction.

Tyler Lockwood and Jeremy Gilbert...


	2. Amusements

From the front door, Jeremy was travelling towards me with a relieved expression, as was Tyler from the pool table, a sexy flirtatious smile spread across his face. Slowly smiling at my private show I giggled under my breathe. Finally the moment came were both of them collided and a confused atmosphere clouded around them. Jeremy stood for a while, glaring at Tyler.

Tyler looked down before smirking. He looked at me once, winked and returned to his game of pool. Jeremy breathed, his eyes now focused on me. "Hey Anna" He said and sat down opposite me. I squinted my eye.

"Hey" Was all I said.

"I thought you were leaving town with your Mom?" He asked with hope in his voice. I shrugged.  
"She got tired of my begging and grovelling and finally caved" I tried sounding polite. Whether that was working or not, I didn't know. Jeremy smiled, showing all his beautiful straight teeth. Suddenly his eyes drifted else were and the smile softened and soon turned into a frown.

"I think Lockwood likes you" He sounded frustrated. I tilted my head slightly.  
"Tyler Lockwood? Seriously?" I giggled. Jeremy wasn't amused.  
"So what you don't like him back?" I was so enjoying this. Time to have some fun.

I shrugged. "He's cute, and his Dad _is _the mayor... I don't know!"

Jeremy laughed once before standing out of his seat.

"There's Jenna, she is probably looking for me" I nodded. "See you later?" I nodded for a second time. He smiled and walked towards his aunt. Urgg. I rolled my eyes. I cannot _wait _until he's not completely in love with me.

The mayors wife was on the small stage they had set up with a microphone introducing all the Mystic Falls most eligible bachelors. I applauded all of them, except Damon. He wasn't eligible, definitely not a bachelor.

"Not a big fan of his huh?" I heard a seductive voice from behind me. I turned my head to see Tyler Lockwood.

"Most definitely not!" I answered turning back around enjoying watching all the guys failed, desperate attempt of getting a date. Tyler moved and sat in the chair that had just been abandoned by Jeremy.

"Yeah thats, the other Salvatore right? Stefan's brother?" Tyler asked, making conversation. I nodded.  
"Yup, that's the one" I said keeping my eyes on the bachelors. I got bored and finally looked Tyler in the eyes.

"So you know the Salvatore's?" He asked. I laughed.  
"Oh we go way back..." I noticed his expression. Now he was bored that I wasn't craving for him to ask me out. He sighed.

"I know we don't really know each other, but you should come play some pool with me" He said. It wasn't a question. I giggled.

"Oh I should?" I asked. He looked at me up and down.

I debated with myself whether I should or shouldn't. Immediately my mind was made up when I saw Jeremy looking at us with jealous eyes. I went to speak until the little catchy ring tone told me I had a text message.

HELLO ANNA, I WANT YOU TO MEET ME IN THE WOODS! LOVE YOUR MOTHER

Huh. She's texting. That's a good start, she just about got onto the messages inbox last night so I guess she's been practicing.

I sighed. "I'm sorry..." I started. "That was my mother" Tyler nodded slowly.

"Sure...some other time then? like... tomorrow?" He wondered. I seductively bit my lip and raised my eyebrows. I shrugged before I stood up from my seat. Tyler smiled and eye stalked me as I left him. Laughing only for myself to hear, I caught the eye of a torn Jeremy before I left the grill...

Tylers POV.

That chick is one little hottie, and the best part is she so wants me. Okay... maybe she's playing hard to get, but by tomorrow she'll definitely want to screw with me. I sat there smirking to myself, loving how I always get the girl Jeremy wants. I caught Jeremy's glare and waved at him, trying to come across as patronizing.

He shook his head and walked out. I laughed and stood up, bumping into a working Matt.  
"Sorry man" I said.  
"Yeah no problem... hey is that Anna you were talking to?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes at him.  
"You know her?" I asked in disbelief.

"I bumped into her earlier today. She was carrying books, I helped her with them and we had like a 20 second conversation" He explained. I nodded with a smile and said.

"Cool, well hey when you're finished with work we're playing pool right?"  
Matt looked over across the room with a subtle, frustrated expression among his eyes. I followed his stare. His mom, Kelly Donavon, was talking to Caroline, who looked hurt. When she walked away, she fell over, probably due to all the booze.

"God..." Matt murmered and stormed off to his mom to help her up. I shrugged.  
"Whatever!" and walked back to my game of pool...

Anna's POV.  
"Anna is that you?" my mother shouted. I followed her voice and finally I found her stood in front of a small, cute house, with all the windows lit up. She smiled when she saw me. I returned the smile.

"Is this were we will be staying?" I asked. She nodded.  
"For now..."


	3. Beliefs

Walking through town the next day I felt a beam of anxiousness. I couldn't wait for all the old familiar faces to return from the tomb. Also, I kept thinking about that boy. Not Jeremy nor Tyler. Matt. How could he have had such an effect on me after such a vague conversation. I sighed. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about love. Oh who am I kidding. Now is the perfect time! I mean, now _will _be the perfect time when the rest of the tomb vampires arrive. Then everything will be alright. Then I can settle down.

Disrupting my thoughts a sound, a voice vibrated through my ears.  
"Anna!" I stopped. Jeremy Gilbert had seen me. Bleeerrrghhhh! I turned around and put on a false smile.  
"Jeremy! Hey!" I exclaimed. His smile was bashful. He was delighted I was paying attention to him now. But his cuteness soon faded into seriousness, starring at his feet.

"So I wanted to talk to you about what happened at Duke's party the other night" He said in such a helpless tone. I decided to play it innocently.  
"Sure. I mean I can barley remember any of it but, go ahead?" I said, waiting for him to continue.

His eye were suddenly on me. "What do you mean barley remember?"  
"I was drunk. Like literally hammered... I hope I didn't embarrass myself..." I said as if I were completely worried. He laughed.

"You know, don't even worry about it" He smiled and walked away. A part of me sensed that his smile was false and that he would probably go home and just lay on his bed. I twinge of guilt irritated me at the back of my brain. I shook it away and carried on walking.

Then I saw him. Matt. He was driving in his car from the grill with his little Blondie Caroline. I smiled slightly hoping he'd look. He didn't. He was distracted by Caroline kissing his neck. He giggled but moaned. "I'm driving Caroline!" I heard with my powerful hearing. Watching his car drive past I felt anger, which I had to quickly hide as Tyler Lockwood was standing on the other side of the road.

I smiled and waved at him. He smiled back, strutting across the street. He stopped in front of me.  
"Hey" He said. I forced myself to blush.  
"Hey" I repeated to him.

"So... about that date..." He whispered. I giggled. Tyler Lockwood. Best friend of Matt, enemy of Jeremy. Perfect...

Jeremy's POV.

I walked away from Anna frustrated, humiliated, all the bad kind of emotions circling my body. I dragged my feet anywhere but home. I didn't want to bump into Elena or Jenna, or worse.. my history teacher. I froze. Oh crap, what time is it? I thought to myself panicking. My watch read 11:40am. I sighed. What's the point in going to school now? I mean I know I've been trying to get my grades up, but one day wouldn't hurt. Besides I'd still be working. I found a really cool vampire chat site I want to try out.

and so I shoved my hood over my head and carried on walking towards my house.

I noticed the jeep driving past me. The fancy jeep of Tyler Lockwood with Anna in the passenger seat. Wait.. Anna? My eyebrows narrowed as I had to look twice. Tyler smirked at me, but Anna didn't notice. I grinded my teeth together and rolled my eyes. My life had a habit of tricking me, by making me think things will soon be alright...

Brushing the ugly feeling of jealously of my shoulders I continued my gloomy travel home. I thought about calling Anna and meeting up at the grill tonight, but then reconsidered. She might already have plans with Lockwood. I rolled my eyes. Maybe love isn't what I need right now.

Walking through the front door I shouted for Jenna. Luckily she wasn't home. I leaped up the stairs to my room and booted up the computer. I threw my backpack on my bed and patiently waited for my screen to flick to where I left it this morning.

It sounded ridiculous but what if the stories were true. I knew there was definitly something going on in Mystic Falls, whether or not it had something to do with a supernatural being such as a vampire was beyond me. I added a couple of people and they were just a stupid as this idea was turning out to be. Then I found this one girl who seemed to be taking me seriously.

"how do you kill a vampire?" I whispered as I typed. She replied quickly with  
'Steak to the heart should do it'

My lips separated slightly as I breathed without noticing I had sent a message.  
'you're a believer?' She typed back instantly.  
'aren't you?'


End file.
